


Love After All

by taijinn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Cuckolding, F/M, French Kissing, Netorare, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taijinn/pseuds/taijinn
Summary: After they finally began dating, Pyrrha knew that she loved Jaune just as he did her. But when her boyfriend ends up in the hospital for two weeks and Cardin decides to blackmail her, she sets out to prove that love is all that matters in a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on doing this story, but something came up so I felt like I had to write it, see the end notes. It's very lazily written though.
> 
> Warnings: cuckolding/NTR. If you still read it and want to complain... well...

 

Pyrrha loved Jaune. It was the most important aspect of their relationship, the basis of why they had gotten together.

“Mmmm!”

He sucked on her breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple in a way that sent tingles of pleasure through her. His fingers wedged in and out of her vagina, glistening as her juices poured out.

“Jaune!” Her voice came out in a fevered whisper. “Ah!”

Even when they had first met, he was a kind and gentle person. She loved that aspect about him and she loved that it didn’t change once they started going out. All the warnings that she had received about men changing their colors didn’t apply to her wonderful boyfriend.

“I’m cumming!” It was through a lot of trial and error that his fingers remained at a constant speed, sending the redhead into orgasm. She moaned out her orgasm, her pussy squeezing and pulsing around Jaune’s fingers.

“I love you,” he whispered tenderly into her ear.

“I love you too.” Her reply was sincere, and she met his lips in a light kiss.

The biggest hang-up in their relationship had to do with Jaune. No matter how much Pyrrha tried to install confidence in him, he was still insecure. Before it was about his skills as a Huntsman. Now that they were together, it was the size of his penis.

Pyrrha did privately admit that her boyfriend was on the small side; she hadn’t actually been with anyone before him, but between the pictures of other penises she had seen and the lack of fulfillment she had when they made love, there wasn’t anything to do but admit the truth to herself.

Not to mention that even Jaune freely admitted his small size to her.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” he apologized yet again, “I wish I was bigger-”

She cut him off with a finger on his lips.

“Stop. I don’t care about your size, or anyone else's. You still satisfy me.” She didn’t say it was through the flexibility of his fingers and tongue than his penis. “What matters most of all is that I love you.”

When he smiled, she knew they would be alright so long as they had love.

 

~

 

“I’m still not sure how you managed to get stuck in here.”

Pyrrha stroked his hair lovingly as Jaune sat on the hospital bed, propped up against a pillow. He was dressed in the standard hospital gown, covered in up to his waist with the bedsheet, looking at her with an apologetic smile.

“Doctors say I’ll be here for two weeks for the surgery. I guess Aura isn’t a cure-all.” She rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

“Well, I suppose I better be going then,” Pyrrha said as she rose from the chair, “I believe visiting hours are almost over and the nurses will only be too happy to kick me out.”

“By the way Pyrrha.” Jaune gave her a small frown, making her wonder if she had done anything. “I appreciate you visiting, but normally you’d be training right about now.”

“I can put off training for a little bit to visit my boyfriend.” When she had received notice of him being in the hospital, even if it was non-fatal, she had promptly forgot about training and rushed over.

“Look, it isn’t that serious. You can always visit here and there, but I don’t want to see you neglect your training. I think you should stick to your normal schedule and visit me only when you have free time. We can always talk on our Scrolls.” While he made it seem like a suggestion, Pyrrha knew he would argue the point until she said yes.

“Fine.” She sighed in acquiesce. “In that case, I should really get going. I have some training to catch up on.”

She knew she made the right choice when he smiled. Leaning forward, she planted a small kiss on his lips.

“I love you Jaune.”

“Love you too.”

As she walked out of the room, she smirked in delight when she caught sight of him staring at her rear through a mirror. They would be going through two weeks of abstinence, longer than they had ever gone without making love since they first got together. She was sure their first time after the fact would be extra special.

 

~

 

“Nikos.”

Pyrrha paused mid swing, looking at the tall classmate that had interrupted her practice. She knew it was late at night and she should be getting back to her room within a few hours, but she hadn’t expected anyone else to be up as well.

“What do you want, Cardin?”

The two hadn’t really interacted before. Even when the boy had been bullying Jaune way back, she still didn’t really talk to him then.

“You know, my room is right below this place. I usually deal with you and Jauney boy practicing up here, even when I don’t want to.” He crossed his arms as we walked up to her, standing tall and proud. He wasn’t in his armor, opting instead to go shirtless and wear his pajama bottoms. It was a far cry from Jaune’s lithe physique. Pyrrha had no doubt that Cardin was proud of his large and muscular body, but it wasn’t really her type. Perhaps it was favoritism on her end, but she _preferred_ Jaune’s body-type.

“Oh. Sorry about that.” She still didn’t like Cardin, but even she knew that it wasn’t fair to interrupt him so often. She and Jaune trained almost every night.

“And it kinda surprised me that a few nights ago, I heard you two doing a… different type of training.”

Pyrrha suddenly remembered when their training had gotten a little steamed. She didn’t remember who initiated it, but she definitely remembered how it ended. Her face colored at the thought that Cardin had overheard _that_.

“Anyway, it got me to thinking. I heard that your little boyfriend was going to be away for a couple of weeks. Then I thought to myself, ‘You know what? I kinda liked being a bastard.’” When he smirked, the redhead knew she wasn’t going to like what he had to say.

“What do you want?” She sighed. Money to keep quiet, most likely.

“You.”

She blinked as she processed his words.

“What?”

“Starting right now, for the two weeks he’s away.” She shivered in disgust as his eyes roamed down her body. “We’re going to fuck every night. Or some people might find out about a certain fraud.”

“You’re disgusting.” She threw him a look of contempt. “And Jaune’s more than proven himself. I doubt Headmaster Ozpin would kick him out of Beacon.”

“Who said anything about Ozpin? After all, what your boyfriend did is a criminal offense in Vale.” He didn’t stop leering at her; she could feel his gaze stripping her down. “He wouldn’t just be kicked out of Beacon. How does a stint in prison sound like? Five years at least.”

Pyrrha felt her stomach drop. She didn’t even bother trying to refute his argument. When Jaune had first revealed that he had fraudulently gotten into Beacon, she had looked it up. Five years was the minimum.

Her shoulders slumped as she saw Cardin’s grin. There was no way she could let that happen.

“Haha, don’t worry so much, Nikos.” He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side. “Only two weeks. Then you don’t ever have to talk to me again, if you don’t want to.”

“How can you do this? He saved your life.”

Cardin shrugged.

“Like I said, I like being a bastard. What’s honor to someone like me when I can fuck a girl like you?” He led her forward to the edge of the rooftop, toward the direction of his window. “Besides, I’ve seen Jaune in the showers. I’m sure he’s… _very little_ to write home about.”

Pyrrha flushed at the insinuation. Cardin didn’t know it but he was right on the money. She had asked her mom for advice regarding Jaune’s size before, and it was her mom that suggested alternatives to sex, such as toys.

“What about your teammates?”

She followed him into his room, bounding in through the open window with trepidation. She paused when she noticed that the room only had one bed inside.

“I kicked them out a long time ago,” he replied nonchalantly as he noticed her stare, “I don’t share my room with other guys. I’m sure they got their own rooms now.”

Pyrrha blinked in surprise; she hadn’t known that having your own room was an option. The thought of sharing a room with just Jaune warmed her up a little bit.

“Your turn.” Turning, the redhead saw that Cardin had already taken off his bottoms, standing fully nude. Her gaze went right for his penis and she realized with slight awe that even while soft, he was roughly the same size as Jaune’s when he was fully erect.

“Impressed?” She flushed when he sent her a knowing grin. She took a deep breath and began to undress herself slowly. “I do kinda feel bad for you. You have to suffer through a relationship with that wimp and he can’t even satisfy you.”

Pyrrha didn’t reply, focusing on thoughts of Jaune while she undressed. She just wanted these two weeks to be over. She wanted to forget it as soon as she could.

“Nice.” Cardin whistled in appreciation as he walked over to her nude figure. He wasted no time in grabbing her breasts, no gentleness in his grip as he played with them. “Come on.”

He led her to the bed and lay down beside her, spooning her with his larger body. One arm wrapped around her to squeeze at her breast while his other hand immediately and skillfully began rubbing her vagina. He didn’t seem to care about her sweaty body as he dipped his head and kissed her roughly, his tongue opening her mouth open and gaining entrance.

“Mmm…”

Pyrrha couldn’t help the stifled moan as Cardin handled her roughly yet expertly. Jaune took great pains to satisfy her, but he was a gentle lover. This was a completely different experience and Pyrrha hated that she was enjoying it.

“You sound like you’re enjoying this.” Cardin broke their kiss as he continued to rub and finger her.

“Ah!”

He had pressed against her clitoris, shooting pleasure through her body. Jaune was capable of the same of course, but it had taken the blond quite some time to learn to do that with her body.

“So tell me, has Arc ever given you an orgasm before?”

“With his fingers.” It had just slipped out; Pyrrha hadn’t wanted to admit it.

“Ha!” Cardin barked out a short laugh. “I’ll teach you that fingers just aren’t enough, Pyrrha. You need to experience a big cock.”

There was a thrill that went through her body when he used her first name. It made her feel ashamed but she couldn’t deny the pleasure.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, panting and mewling as Cardin played with her body, “I love him, and that’s more than enough. Size doesn’t matter.”

She felt Cardin’s erection throb against her butt, shivering at the sensation as he licked her behind her ear.

“Alright, you stick to your ‘love’. I’ll show you what a real cock is like.” Cardin grabbed a condom from his side table and slipped it onto his cock; her vagina was ready and very well-lubricated at this point.

Cardin pushed her onto her back and squeezed in between her legs. She looked down along the length of her body to see his cock, larger than her boyfriend’s, hovering just above her sopping wet pussy. She wanted to give one last protest, to tell him not to do this. But she was also excited to see what it would feel like to have her aching vagina finally stretched out for the first time. It was with that realization that Pyrrha knew she wouldn’t be able to back out at all for the next two weeks.

He entered her slowly, just like Jaune usually did. Unlike her boyfriend however, Cardin’s cock stretched out her vagina just as she had anticipated. She had never been so filled before, and she saw stars as she experienced Cardin’s large cock in all its wonderment.

It didn’t stop there either. More than just being wider, the blackmailer’s cock was also longer than Jaune’s and she felt it hit places in her pussy that her boyfriend had never reached before.

“Ahn! Ahh!”

Cardin began to move back and forth slowly, fully hilting himself in her pussy with every thrust. Pyrrha moaned with abandon, completely feeling the cock in all it’s glory as it hit a spot inside that she didn’t know existed within her. It was a damn shame, because it felt absolutely amazing.

“Oh! Oh, oh!”

Cardin began to pick up speed as he fucked her vigorously. His body fell on top of hers, capturing her lips with his as he slammed into her with powerful thrusts. Pyrrha couldn’t help but move her hips along with his, meeting his thrusts with her own.

All she could think of was Jaune, however. She imagined it was Jaune doing this, Jaune filling her up and fucking her so amazingly. Jaune with a big dick, not a small one. As she pictured her boyfriend doing this to her, imagining that it was Jaune’s lips she was kissing and not Cardin’s, Pyrrha felt an oncoming orgasm.

“Ah! Ohhhhhhhh!”

It was the likes of which she had never felt before and she quivered and groaned in anticipation.

Cardin must have felt it as well. He broke their kiss and pushed off of her, taking his cock out with a loud squelch. Pyrrha moaned in loss and frustration.

“Wha- what?”

“I’m going to try something different with you, Pyrrha.” Cardin grinned as he ripped the condom off, tossing it accurately into a bin. “After all, you said your love for your little boyfriend is enough, so you shouldn’t care about cumming from my dick.”

Pyrrha couldn’t argue with what he said. She did her best to ignore the frustration of having her orgasm, the best orgasm she might have ever had to this day, denied. But there was no way she could admit that she wanted to cum from his cock. She loved Jaune more, and that was all that mattered, right?

“It’s going to be the same every day,” Cardin told her, making her look at him forlornly, “You’ll come to my room after you’re done training. I’ll fuck you a little bit, then I want you to make me cum with your pretty little mouth. Now go on.”

She sighed but rose up, greeting his waiting cock with her mouth.

 

~

 

Two weeks. Two weeks and Cardin hadn’t let her cum once. She had tried masturbating to climax of course, she had tried using a makeshift toy, but nothing compared to the feeling that Cardin continually denied her.

Today was the last day of Jaune’s stay in the hospital. Cardin had excused her, telling her that she didn’t need to fuck him, allowing her to go visit her boyfriend instead. True to his word, the bully had been fucking her every night.

Like the first time, he let her orgasm build up but he would pull out at the worst possible time and she lost that amazing feeling. Then she would suck him off to completion, with him finishing either in her mouth, on her face, on her breasts, and once even on her vagina. It was a specific type of torture, a pleasureable one, but Pyrrha had done her best to withstand it.

At least it was over now. She may not have gotten to achieve the orgasm of her life, but she could forget about it. She had a chance to explore the option with Jaune. She doubted her boyfriend would be capable of using his smaller penis to the same end, but they could probably get creative, even if it took a while and some experimentation.

“Jaune?”

As she entered the hospital room, she closed the door behind her and walked over to Jaune’s bed, only to notice him sleeping. It was odd, as Jaune was usually awake at this time.

“He’s out like a light.”

Pyrrha jumped at the voice, turning around to see a smirking Cardin.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed at him, looking between him and Jaune in panic.

“Don’t worry, Pyrrha.” He walked up to Jaune despite her gestures not to. “I have a fuckbuddy nurse here do me a favor.”

He put his hands on Jaune and shook him violently, making Pyrrha seize up in alarm. Much to her surprise however, her boyfriend didn’t rouse in the slightest, still snoring lightly.

“She put him under pretty strong. Nothing is going to wake him up; she assured me he’s going to be sleeping ‘til tomorrow morning.” Turning away from her boyfriend, Cardin faced her with a grin.

“Why? You told me not to come to your room, to visit Jaune instead. So why are you here?” Pyrrha didn’t understand the situation. She thought she was free. Cardin laughed.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to fuck you on our very last night together?” He grinned as he grabbed her covered breast, fondling it roughly as he usually did. She enjoyed the feeling. “I just wanted to do it here.”

“No! Not here!” Pyrrha glared at him for having the gall to suggest such a thing. Cardin raised an eyebrow in response.

“You’re a smart girl, Pyrrha.” He smiled confidently at her and began to take his clothes off. “My friend made sure the room is soundproof tonight, a pretty handy Semblance I’d say. You’re not just going to throw two weeks of work away only to see your boyfriend in jail. Now strip.”

Pyrrha continued to glare at him but began to strip down despite her own nervousness. She watched Jaune carefully as Cardin, fully nude, walked over to the door and locked it. He pulled down the screen to block them from view. By the time he made it back to her, she was already nude; by now, she was a pro at getting naked really quickly.

He made quick work of getting her wet, his cock already at full mast. At this point, Pyrrha was putty in his hands. She watched as he quickly slipped a condom on. Getting behind her, he bent her over her boyfriend, letting her look at Jaune face to face. She shivered in both fear and pleasure, the two emotions sending a thrill through her body.

Slightly more used to his size by now, Pyrrha felt him thrust into her all the way to his base.

“Ahh!!” She moaned out in pleasure, quickly covering her mouth with her hands as she looked and Jaune in dread to see if he had waken up. When he didn’t she slowly released her grip over her mouth and placed her hands on his body to steady herself.

“Ah! Ah! Oh! Ah!”

Cardin fucked her harder than he ever had before, her body shaking with each thrust. Jaune’s sleeping figure shook accordingly with her hold on his chest. Her orgasm, that ultimate orgasm that she hadn’t ever experienced, began building again. It didn’t matter to her however. Cardin never let her cum before, he certainly wouldn’t again.

But unlike before, Cardin didn’t stop fucking her. He rammed into her recklessly, sawing into her pussy like a man enraged. Pyrrha suddenly realized that there was no stopping it this time. It was coming!

“Ohhhhhhhhhh! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! _I’m cummmmmmminggg!!!!!_ ” Her screams were loud and reckless as that great elusive orgasm finally hit her. She felt Cardin come into the condom, filling her up even more. She didn’t even care that Jaune might wake up from her screams. It was the greatest pleasure she had ever felt. Nothing she had done with Jaune ever compared.

As Cardin pulled out, she looked back at him and met his grin with undisguised awe and happiness. She finally understood what he meant.

 

~

 

“Whew! That was intense, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha smiled at her boyfriend as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Unlike her, he had to push himself during their training considering the difference in their skill levels. It had been a week since he was released from the hospital and he was finally back to the same shape as he had been before his operation.

“It sure was. I guess you’re going to head back for a shower?” Pyrrha waved her hand in front of her nose, teasing him. Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors as he pouted.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. And you didn’t even break a sweat.” It was a testament of their relationship that Pyrrha didn’t offer any more platitudes.

“You’ll get there one day, Jaune. I know it.” She patiently waited.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your own training,” he said, “Maybe after you’re done we can…”

“On the weekend, love.” Pyrrha laughed him off, knowing that he wanted to have sex tonight. “I’ll be too tired tonight.”

Jaune grinned at her.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying. Well, I’m still looking forward to this weekend then! See you!”

“I love you!” Pyrrha called after him as he rushed off. She grabbed her Scroll and tracked him using the app the team had committed to using. It only showed a dot and a location, but they were able to keep track of each other’s Scrolls at all times, something they had agreed on since what they dubbed as ‘The Blake Incident’.

She watched as Jaune entered their dorm before pocketing her scroll. Without delay, Pyrrha walked over to the edge of the room and swung into Cardin’s room, the window already open and inviting. The lights were on and there he was, waiting for her.

“Hello, Cardin,” Pyrrha greeted with a smile. He was already naked and on his bed, sitting with his back against the wall with a smug look on his face. It took her only a few moments to divest herself of all her gear, her vagina already dripping wet.

Cardin didn’t reply and the redhead wasted no time in crawling up to him on the bed and taking his soft cock into her mouth. She sucked at his penis noisily, wetting it with her saliva as she sucked him to hardness.

Once he was proudly pointing upwards, she jumped on his cock with haste, sinking herself onto it with a pleasured moan.

“Ahh! It’s so big!”

As she began to bounce up and down on Cardin’s cock, he grabbed her waist while she rode him cowgirl-style. They had progressed to the point where they no longer used a condom. Pyrrha began to take precautions to prevent pregnancy; Cardin’s nurse friend supplied the pills. Thankfully their technology was advanced enough to prevent it one-hundred percent.

She still used condoms with Jaune however; she didn’t want to tip him off.

“Hey, I have a question for you Pyrrha.”

“Ahn! What- what is it? Oh, right there Cardin!” He sucked at her tit as he moved his hips along with hers.

“Three weeks ago, you said that your love for your little-dick boyfriend was enough, that you didn’t care about size.” Pyrrha didn’t even bother standing up for Jaune at this point, knowing her lover wouldn’t care. “How about now?”

“I love him!” she admitted as she shook her hips with even more vigor, moaning with pleasure as she worked his dick as best she could, “He has a small dick but I still love him! But… oh! Ahhh!”

“But?”

“But I absolutely _love_ big dicks!”

Pyrrha kissed him fervently and he exploded inside her vagina, filling her womb with his copious ejaculate as she came on his giant cock, a pleasure Jaune would never be capable of giving her. And it was only their first for the night.

For her, it didn’t matter that Jaune’s tiny cock was useless for sex. She loved him, after all.


	2. Omake: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha has the absolutely perfect date night and for Jaune, less-than-perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more of the same, this time with extreme hentai logic and reasoning.

“Oh Jaune, you didn’t!” She held her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she giggled into her hand. He grinned back at her, chuckling as he went over another of his hijinks from his youth.

“Well, what was I supposed to do?”

“And they actually mistook you for your sister?” Pyrrha was incredulous to say the least, and she couldn’t help but think Jaune might have embellished his tale a little bit for her sake. Not that it mattered, of course. It only made him more endearing.

“That’s where the snag comes in a bit, haha. Kinda hurt my case when my sister actually showed up a minute later.” Jaune rubbed his neck sheepishly. “That was an awkward conversation with my parents.”

“Hahaha! I guess that’s why you looked so good in a dress. You have practice.” Jaune answered her smirking taunt with a finger of his own.

“Hey now. I did that purely for you.”

“I know,” Pyrrha replied, resting her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into him, her heart swelling with love and affection, “Tonight has been absolutely perfect, Jaune. Thank you.”

“Anything for you Pyrrha.” Jaune stroked a finger across her leg, sending excited shivers through her body. “You won’t believe what it cost me to get Ren and Nora to come back tomorrow, haha.”

“I can only imagine.” An arm and a leg. And probably at least a week’s worth of teasing from Nora.

“And the night’s not over yet.” She looked up at him as he began to lean in to kiss her. She smiled in anticipation, but both of them were startled at the knock at the door. Sending him a puzzled look, the redhead realized that he hadn’t planned for anything else. Feeling slightly annoyed that someone had disturbed their date night, Pyrrha sighed as she went to answer the door.

As the door opened, Pyrrha stiffened when she saw Cardin’s towering form standing outside their dorm with a smirk on his face.

“C-Cardin? What are you doing here?” He knew about their date night of course; despite their frequent rendezvous, Pyrrha had made it clear that she wasn’t going to be sharing his bed that night. They usually fucked every night, but since Pyrrha went out of her way to plan out the times she would have sex with her boyfriend, she would avoid fucking Cardin for a few days prior.

More than just not tipping Jaune off, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to feel Jaune’s tiny penis inside her after having Cardin stretch it out so amazingly. The fact that Jaune might notice her hole being looser was only the second reason.

“Hey, I’m here to talk to Jaune actually.” Cardin looked at her boyfriend, who walked over to them in confusion. Pyrrha felt her heart hammer in her chest as her mind raced as to what Cardin wanted to talk to Jaune about. She had told Cardin again and again that she didn’t want to see him this night. Tonight was supposed to be just her and Jaune, their special date night.

And it was going to be perfect, even if the sex wasn’t really all that great. And it had been until Cardin showed up.

“What’s up?” Cardin walked away from Pyrrha, dragging Jaune away and putting a bit of distance between them. Pyrrha watched them in trepidation.

“Cardin?” Jaune asked again, still confused. Cardin lifted his fist, opening it up to reveal a powder on his palm. Taking a breath, he blew it straight into Jaune’s face.

Jaune coughed and spluttered as he breathed in the powder.

“What- what was that? What did you do?”

Cardin smirked as he walked back to the door, shutting it and locking the three of them in.

“Just a useful little drug a friend hooked me up with. Something to make your date night absolutely perfect.” Cardin winked at Pyrrha, making her shoulders hunch up as she looked at Jaune with panic. “It makes you susceptible to orders. Even if you’re aware of what you’re doing, you’ll do anything you’re told to. And the best part? Come tomorrow you’re not going to remember anything that happens since I got here.”

Jaune looked at Cardin with wide eyes before he stumbled over to his desk, trying to reach his scroll. The blond barely got to it and hit the record button before Cardin spoke up.

“Stop right there, Jaune. Come back here. Stand there and look at me, and don’t move.”

Jaune did exactly as Cardin said and moved back over to where he had been standing, watching as the bully stood next to Pyrrha.

“Why are you doing this?” Jaune asked, a pleading look on his face.

“Because I want to fuck your girlfriend.” Cardin rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jaune scoffed.

“Yeah right, as if Pyrrha would ever do that. She wouldn’t ever betray us like that.” Cardin laughed at the blond’s response, and Pyrrha shifted guiltily at her boyfriend’s proclamation.

“Man you’re so stupid. I’ve been fucking your girlfriend almost every day since you were in the hospital. I’ve probably fucked her more while she’s been your girlfriend than you have.” Cardin grinned viciously at him. “And I’m going to fuck her again tonight while you get to watch. She was telling me about how she were going to have the perfect date night, so I’m here to deliver on the sex part.”

“You-” Jaune looked wildly between him and Pyrrha, still unable to move due to Cardin’s command. “That’s not- you- you’re lying. Right Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha looked at him for a moment before looking at the giant beside her.

“And he’s not going to remember what happens next?”

“Yeah, tomorrow when he wakes up, he won’t know what happened. We’ll have the whole night.” Cardin grinned at her.

“Pyrrha?”

The redhead looked at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry Jaune. It’s just… since you’re not going to remember, what’s the harm?”

“Pyrrha, no… you didn’t…”

“I still love you Jaune, and I always will. What I have with Cardin is meaningless, it’s just physical affection.” Pyrrha spoke sorrowfully, but not enough that she didn’t stop from divesting herself from her clothes.

“Pyrrha, why?” Jaune still couldn’t move, but felt tears prickle his eyes. “You said size didn’t matter.”

“It didn’t Jaune,” she replied, taking off both her bra and panties, straightening up next to an equally nude Cardin beside her, “Not until I slept with Cardin. When he made me cum like I never had before, I realized that you’re just no good at sex.”

“No…”

“And I didn’t want to ruin our relationship because you’re not a good lover.” Pyrrha spoke earnestly as she dragged a hand through her moist slit before lathering her juices on Cardin’s flaccid penis, stroking it with practiced ease. Jaune noticed that it was already bigger than his.

“I figured as long as I kept it a secret from you, we would still have our perfect relationship and I could have some modicum of pleasurable sex with someone else.” Pyrrha’s hand sped up on Cardin’s cock, rapidly hardening her secret paramour.

“And as for tonight, since you’re not going to remember it anyway…” Pyrrha paused as she bit her lip, looking at Cardin’s full mast in anticipation. “I think it might just be better that I have sex with Cardin. Tonight was so perfect, and I’d rather not ruin it by having sex with you.”

Jaune trembled in place, feeling a deep hurt in his chest as Pyrrha’s words broke his heart over and over.

“I told you I’d always be honest with you, but even then I didn’t want to tell you this. Since you won’t remember it however, I feel like I can say it now,” Pyrrha said, walking up to him with a sad but honest look on her face, “Your dick is no good. It’s pathetic and useless. It’s never made me cum and I doubt it ever will. I still love you, and I can’t imagine being with anyone with you, but Cardin taught me that large cocks also have a special place in my heart. If I could have my way, I’d want to keep the dates and love aspects of our relationship, but I’d rather have a sexual relationship with someone with a real cock instead of letting you stick your little noodle in me.”

Jaune looked at her with shock, disbelieving this was his partner. It was so out of character, he couldn’t imagine what had warped her like this. Surely there was more to a relationship than just penis size.

“So you get to watch tonight as I show you how a real man fucks your girl.” Cardin finally spoke up, watching their unprompted exchange in silent amusement.

“Don’t worry Jaune,” Pyrrha said, resting her hands on his shoulders, “While I won’t bother having sex with you tonight, I’ll still make sure you get to cum. So go ahead and pull down your bottoms. Let me see your little pecker.”

Jaune began taking off his trousers when Pyrrha yelled out.

“Ohhhhhh!!! It’s been too long!” Her body shook as Cardin shoved his dick into her pussy, fucking her in earnest.

“What has?” Cardin asked, a triumphant grin on his face.

“Since I had a real dick in me! Ah! I can’t believe- oh- I had to stop fucking you just so Jaune wouldn’t notice!” Pyrrha still held on to Jaune who closed his eyes as she hugged him, both of their bodies shaking as Cardin continually rammed into his girlfriend. He felt her shove off of him soon after.

“Open your eyes.” Pyrrha panted as she commanded him. “I want you to see this. I want you to see this side of me! Ohhhhhh, fuck!”

Jaune opened his eyes to see that Cardin had lifted Pyrrha up off the ground, holding her up from her legs as he bounced her up and down on his dick. Pyrrha’s tongue was lolling out as he watched the bully’s gigantic cock going in and out of her.

“Your boyfriend’s looking a little lonely there.” Cardin pointed out Jaune’s shamefully erect penis to her, much to the blond’s embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Let me help you, baby. Sit down- ah right there, Cardin- sit down with your back against the wall, Jaune.” Jaune did as he was told, still completely unable to control his actions. He soon realized the futility of fighting back. It wasn’t even anything like mind control, there wasn’t even any sort of fight for control that he could take part of.

As he leaned against the wall, his smaller cock pointing upwards, Cardin roughly dragged Pyrrha over to him as he continued to fuck her.

“Eek!” Pyrrha squealed in fright and pleasure. She put both her hands against the wall, supporting herself as she was bent over above her boyfriend. Lifting her bare foot, Jaune felt it touch his quivering penis.

“You’re too small for my vagina, but it seems that my toes are just the right fit.” Pyrrha's face was like that of a wild beast, something he had never before seen on her. It filled him with shame that he wasn’t capable of making her feel like this. That she had to get it from another man.

Pyrrha opened up her toes a little bit, fitting his penis between her big toe and the middle one, rubbing him up and down slowly. And despite everything, even this felt good.

“Fuck! You fucking bitch!” Cardin growled as he hurled obscenities at Jaune’s girlfriend as he began to ram into the redhead with reckless abandon. Pyrrha acutely felt his frenzied thrusting, moaning wildly. She involuntarily stepped down on Jaune’s penis, not in control of her strength as she squeezed him tightly between her toes.

Jaune groaned in both pleasure and pain as he came, spurting his juice pitifully onto Pyrrha’s foot, his legs, and the floor. Neither Pyrrha or Cardin noticed as they continued to fuck like animals.

“Aaaaaaahhhh yes! Cum inside me! Make me cuuuuum! Oh I’m cummmming!!”

Jaune watched in horror as Cardin came into Pyrrha’s raw and unprotected pussy. The girl didn’t even seem to care about using protection, the pleasure of her orgasm so great. He had never seen Pyrrha look like this; he had never made her orgasm like this before, not that he had ever attempted to be anything but gentle with her.

Cardin and Pyrrha both panted with exertion and the taller man pulled out of her, letting her slump onto the floor beside Jaune. Pyrrha had a content smile on her face, one she directed at Cardin as she completely ignored her devastated boyfriend beside her.

“Ready for round two?”

Jaune looked up at Cardin with incredulity; how could he already be up for another round? Pyrrha caught the look on his face and smiled at Jaune knowingly.

“Always for your magnificent cock.” She lay down on the ground in front of Jaune and opened her legs, presenting her already thoroughly-fucked pussy to Cardin. As Cardin took his place, his dick ready to fuck Jaune’s girlfriend for the second time, Pyrrha looked over at Jaune.

“You can get on your knees and masturbate if you want to, Jaune,” she said to him, a condescending smile on her face as she looked at his small cock, “Do it right by my face so I can see you jerking off while a real cock takes care of your girlfriend for you.”

As Cardin began to fuck Pyrrha again, Jaune finally felt able to exert a bit of control over his actions. He had a choice to sit there and watch or to pleasure himself as he watched. He couldn’t help himself however.

A deep shame filled him as he rose to his knees and his hand encircled his penis. As he began jerk off, he couldn’t help the name the left his lips, even though he felt that tonight might have poisoned the words forever.

“Pyrrha, Pyrrha…”

Pyrrha watched him jerk off as he said her name, as he watched the girl he loved get fucked by a man with a superior cock.

She smiled.

“You’re pathetic, Jaune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really plan on continuing this, but I read a doujin with a similar plotline (by the excellent chimosaku, it's call NTR Corruption Discourse) and recently watched a documentary about an actual drug in Colombia with similar effects. This omake came to life, being loosely based on that doujin. Anyway, while Jaune won't remember the night, at least he managed to hit the record button, right? I dunno if or when I'll do another one, but it's safe to assume that Pyrrha's going to get an unpleasant surprise when sooner or later, Jaune notices a recording on his scroll of a night he doesn't remember.


End file.
